


wishing wells and magic spells and everything between

by mmnemi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Post-Canon, in this house we stan mailee, no beta we die like men, prob all of them will be mai pov, prompts from tumblr i guess, some mai & katara bc i need more frindship fics of these two ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmnemi/pseuds/mmnemi
Summary: Collection of ficlets for Mai and Ty Lee.(Accepting commissions)Title from Gerard Way's ''How It's Going To Be''
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), background zuko/katara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. a night out pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site and in English, so if there's any error please tell me.  
> Any constructive criticism is welcome :).  
> Good read!

She still could feel the beats of the electro songs of the club pounding on her eardrums, sighing she leads the tips of her finger to her temples and rotating in circular motions, anticipating the strong headache that was already announcing it’s happy oncoming, trying to block the tireless discussion of her friends, which did nothing to alleviate her dilemma.

“It says ‘arriving in five minutes’, Azula, just wait ok,” Katara tells the half-ly sober woman. “It’s not like I could drag them here myself.” She whispered the last sentence, her attention back on the phone on hand.

“You said it half an hour ago.” Azula retorts. _Never one to let things down._

“We could just grab a taxi-” Zuko starts only to have both girls sunk his idea while still on the harbor.

“Too expensive.” “Good luck finding one at 2pm, Zuzu.”

“-or the train.” He finishes calmly, with his attention back on the street and a new cigarette on his lips.

Seeing Azula’s nose scrunching, and knowing what usually happens after such action, Mai turns to their direction ready to snap and shut all and everything until the uber arrives.

“Katara already said that the uber is arriving, can we please wait without acting like we’re working hard to get white hair before our thirties?” Ty Lee speaks loudly getting everybody’s attention.

A chorus of _sorry_ it’s all she gets.

“You guys seem to live for a fight.” She ends grumpily.

“They do.” Mai hears Zuko says under his breath.

For being the end of November, the night was too cold, she could see the vapor of her warm breath making contact with the chilled air. A breeze blows by making Mai hugs herself more on her fur coat. On her front, Zuko hands a trebling Katara his jacket, getting a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

 _Gross_.

Casting a glance to her side she spots Ty Lee hugging herself, her sleeveless dress having zero effect on blocking the lovely girl from the cold. _Damn it_. Maybe she could...

Her mind starts picturing the cheesy couple moment from earlier in front of her eyes, the images slowly start to change…

It’s her and Ty Lee.

She’s the one to hand a coat… It’s Ty Lee who accepts… It’s Ty Lee who smiles... She’s the one with a crazy heart because of this smile… She’s the one expecting the other girl to lean on her direction, with plump glossy lips ready to…

“Here!” Mai almost screams in Ty Lee’s direction, causing the small girl to jump.

“What?” The small girl was looking at her confused and expecting.

“What do you me-oh.” _You need to take it off first, silly_ , a voice that sounded a bit too much like Azula for her comfort, says in her mind. With the realization, she felt her cheeks getting warm, trying to ignore it, she, finally, starts taking the coat off. With a shaking hand and red checks, she extends her arm full of fur to Ty Lee, who promptly accepts.

“Thank you, Mai.” She says with her big signature smile, the one who stole her heart away.

“Sure,” a brief response and a divert eye contact “Whatever.”

On her front, looking above her boyfriend’s shoulder, Katara catches her eyes and with a smile makes a thumbs up to her. Rolling her eyes, she threw a side glance to Ty Lee, who still sported a smile.

With a smile start to creping to her lips, Mai thought that she was happy.


	2. a night out pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the continuation of the first chapter. Sorry for the long delay thought. Good read, everyone!!

“I think that’s the one,” Says a Katara in the middle of the street with her knees bent and eyes almost closed. “Yeah. It’s here” She concludes and jumps back to the sidewalk.

“Finally.” Mai says together with Azula, who looked like a starving man who just received an invitation to a feast.

“We still need to see if they will let all of us in the car” Zuko, _ of course it has to be him _ , remembers

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Azula says under her breath, looking ready to murder the driver in case he refuses to leave everyone.

When the car puts on a stop, Azula rushes, bumping on both Katara and Zuko, who hisses at his sister’s antics. “I call the front seat.” In a blink, she opens the door and jumps in the car.

“Wha- I’m the oldest, I get the front seat” Zuko protests. Inside the car, Azula just buckles herself on the seatbelt and sticks her tongue to him.

Not wanting to see the more of the sibling’s childishness, Mai circles the car and enter it, claiming her place behind the driver’s seat. After some seconds, Katara enters it too, dragging a scowling Zuko with her.

“We have to squeeze ourselves more for Ty to fit.” Zuko states while trying to squeeze himself with Katara without smashing her.

“There’s more room for you to move?” Katara looks to Mai, locking eyes with her. Something changes in these blue eyes, making Mai lift one eyebrow. “Actually-” The woman brokes eye contact, turning her attention to Ty Lee “Lay across us, Ty.”

“Wha-” Zuko’s objection dies with a not-so-discrete elbow on his arm. 

“Legs on Zuko,-” Her finger pointing to him as she mentions “-torso on me and-” She turns her head on Mai’s direction, and by the time Mai identifies the devilish glint on the girl’s eyes, it’s too late, she finished the sentence “you lay your head on Mai’s lap” A smile too big on her face.

When Zuko introduced Katara to the group and started to bring her on their  _ get-togethers,  _ Mai disliked the girl, big time, but this had been years ago and now she was one of the few people that Mai looked for and she trusted Katara to do the same for her. Mai loved the girl, but at that moment, she wanted to strangle Katara.

With sharp eyes, she fixes the brown-skinned woman with a look she hoped it was transmitting her desperate thoughts.

In response, she receives a look that left no room for questions.

_ Fuck this girl and her meddlings. _

“Fine.” Ty Lee’s voice breaks the eye contest and Mai’s heart stops for a second “Make space for me.”

All three sit straighter on the seat and spread their legs the maximum they could. With little effort, the ballerina laid down on her friends. When her head plumped on Mai’s lap, she looked up and smiled “Hi”.

That moment Mai could swear her brain would fry then and there.

In silence, she gulps and fixes her eyes on the seat on her front.

“Everybody in?” The driver asks with just a glance at the rearview. Like children ready for an excursion, a chorus of  _ yes _ answer the man’s question. The man starts the car and puls on the driveaway again.

“Can I follow the GPS?”

“Sure.”

Chitchat starts around her, about what she doesn’t know, and don’t make a move to change that. Blocking her friends’ conversation entirely, Mai lays her head on the window, watching the blurs of the building’s neon fronts. After what seems like hours, a voice saying her name shakes her out of her slumber. Everyone’s eyes were on her now.

“What?”

“It’s Suki’s birthday.” Zuko states and with her silence, he adds- “On Friday.” -as if this new piece of information would help her figure something.

“And…”

Sighing, Azula turns her head, focusing on Mai “It’ll be on the loft this time. Said she doesn’t feel like doing something big this year.”

“She wants our help with some arrangements” Katara pops in “What did you say?”

“Sure.”

Accepting her response, her friends fall back on their conversation without her.

“You are free on Tuesday afternoon, right?” Ty Lee asks “I still don’t have a gift on mind, we could go…”

Mai could see the woman’s lips moving and she knew that she should be listening, but she was tired and in love, and doesn’t matter if she thought she was too old for this pinning crap, Ty Lee was close and her head was  _ on her lap _ for spirits’ sake, she couldn’t lose the opportunity to stare as long as she wanted without looking like a creepy. If someone asked she would deny until her lasting breath.

A hand gently strokes her cheek. Startled, she exits _ La La Land _ and sees Ty Lee watching her with a soft expression.

“Still there?” The woman asks playfully.

“Yeah” She answers with a crocked voice. Ty Lee’s hand still on her cheek. “I got a bit distracted.”  _ A lot, really. _

“Tired?”

She nods, “Getting old for late nights. You?”

“A bit-” A yawn cuts her middle sentence “tired” 

“You can sleep” The words leaving her mouth without permission “if you want. I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

She could feel her whole body getting hot with embarrassment. but despite this, Ty Lee smiles to her and hugs herself more on the coat, adjusting her head on Mai’s lap, her nose now buried on the material of Mai’s blouse. With her hand stopped mid-air, she looked at her friend on her lap with huge eyes and an offbeat heart. Slowly, she lowers her hand to Ty Lee’s hair, and with a bit of courage, starts  running her fingers through her hair. Hearing the happy sigh of the sleepy girl, Mai permits a small smile emerge on her face. 

Laying her head on the seat, she closes her eyes and lets herself enjoy the happiness and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for the past week but only today I got the chance to post. The next one is ready, so I'll post it sometime this week. Thanks for reading!


	3. ember island players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a post-canon drabble this time. Completly based on this piece [this](https://twitter.com/zk_drws/status/1284169561827209222) piece by @zk_draws (Her artworks are amazing! Worth a checking!). Good reading.

The play was worst than she expected. 

After hearing how  _ dire and hideous _ it was from Zuko and  _ the screenplay was bad but the effects were top notch _ from Sokka, Mai decided to get the tickets for the upcoming re-launch.

For being a rewritten piece she expected to be a little better than the previous descriptions of the original piece she got from her friends. She was completely wrong.

The script was bad still and the actors’ talents were questionable, even Ty Lee’s sister couldn’t pull the Avatar as flawless as she did her previous roles, but she has to give them points on the costumes and effects department, they were  _ good. _

But overall, the play was stupid.

“Mai, look!” Ty Lee, who didn’t share the same thoughts as her on the play, calls for her happily and points to the stage “It’s us! Don’t we look adorable?”

Seeing the cheerful look on her girlfriend’s face, she knows that any dreadful play is worth watching if she can have Ty Lee to look at her like that.

“Yes," She says softly "we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is will definitely have a second part, Do I know when will be out? ofc not but it will. Thanks for reading!


End file.
